


Heartbeat

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Hulkeye Stories/Oneshots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Clint Barton, Injury, M/M, Protective Bruce Banner, Rare Pairings, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Clint very nearly blows himself up and is rushed to Bruce to fix him up. Bruce worries a bit too much over Clint and it's up to the archer to make him feel better.What better way to do that then with kisses and cuddles?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton
Series: Hulkeye Stories/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099181
Kudos: 34





	Heartbeat

"You're such an idiot, you know that?"

Clint gave a weak smile. "That's why you l-love me, right N-Nat?"

Natasha gave him a light glare. "This isn't funny. If Tony hadn't grabbed you and pulled you back, you would have been blown to smithereens."

"Imagine t-that," Clint said as he held his side tighter, blood spilling from his wound, a large shard of metal sticking out of it. "L-little bits of Clint flying e-everywhere...like c-confetti...C-Clint confetti...Clintfetti!"

Steve paled considerably at that. "We have to get him to the Quin-jet, fast. He's obviously lost quite a bit of blood if he's talking like that."

"I dunno," Tony said with a shrug. "Making a bad joke during a bad situation. That sounded pretty 'Clint like' to me."

"Lies," Clint mumbled. "I'm h-hilarious!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes. It's just hysterical listening to you joke about exploding while you bleed out."

"Tony, not now," Steve told the genius sternly. Tony looked at him with an expression of mock offense, but Steve wasn't looking at him as he addressed Thor who was watching Clint with concerned eyes. "Can you take him to the Quin-jet? Bruce will take care of him there."

"Of course, Captain of America," Thor said, which issued another eye roll from Tony. Not noticing this, Thor bent down and carefully took Clint into his arms, aware of his injury. "Do not worry, Eye of Hawk. I will get you to Banner in no time."

Clint who was slightly out of it from all the blood loss giggled at this. "'Eye of Hawk'," he muttered, giggling again.

Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he blacked out.

* * *

"How is he?"

"Unfortunately he's still Barton."

"That's awful."

Clint wanted very much to tell Tony to 'take a hike' as they say, but his eyelids felt so heavy he couldn't bring himself to open them, much less speak. He was wrapped up in blankets and lying on what he thought was a bed. What had happened?

"You'll let me know if anything changes, won't you?" Tony asked. "Everyone's pretty worried."

"I'll tell Jarvis to inform you if anything changes."

"Thanks."

Clint heard a door open and close. He wondered vaguely if he was alone, and if so then _where_ he had been left alone.

He heard a noise, a scrapping of a chair beside him being drawn up and a sigh as someone sat down. So he wasn't alone.

A warm hand held his, squeezing it slightly. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

Bruce's voice.

With an effort, Clint forced himself to speak. "Whatever you do...don't pull the plug."

He heard Bruce give a low chuckle. "How long have you been awake for?"

"Not long," Clint murmured as with just as much effort as it took to speak, he slowly opened his eyes, but immediately shut them again against the bright light. "Ugh. Who brought the sun in here?"

Another laugh. Clint loved making Bruce laugh, thought the good Doctor would only laugh when they were alone. "That's the lights. You're in the infirmary."

"Infirmary, huh?" Clint mumbled, opening his eyes more cautiously this time. "Remind me again why I'm here?"

"To be a pain?" Bruce suggested giving Clint a playful smile.

Clint frowned. "Nah, that ain't it."

"Though that's part of it?"

"Maybe."

Bruce shook his head. "The others told me that you walked into a clearing during a mission and set off a trigger bomb by accident. That's how a piece of metal got lodged in your side."

"Oh, yeah," Clint said as the events of what happened came back to him. He glanced down realizing he was shirtless, and saw his mid section was in bandages.

"Are you in any pain?" Bruce asked in a quiet voice.

Clint glanced back at him and realized that even though Bruce seemed calm, his eyes showed just how worried he was for him.

"I'm sorry," Clint said, pushing himself into a sitting position, his back against the pillows, but didn't let go of Bruce's hand. "For making you worry, I mean. I didn't mean to, I swear. I feel fine, though. Nothing hurts. I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked, searching Clint's blue eyes (no, Loki isn't possessing him. his actual eye color is blue. I googled it, okay? Great).

"Of course I'm sure," Clint said, giving Bruce a warm smile he reserved just for the good Doctor. "I have you."

A blush ran up Bruce's cheeks, looking away shyly. "Just promise me you'll be careful next time?"

Clint squeezed Bruce's hand making the scientist look up at the archer. "On one condition."

"And what's that?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

Clint grinned. "A kiss?"

Bruce's blush grew, but nodded as he leaned forward, kissing Clint on the lips. Their relationship was of course a secret from the others. Bruce wanted it that way as he was still rather new to the whole relationship thing and wasn't ready to tell the others. Clint didn't mind though. He was just glad Bruce had said yes when he'd asked him out.

Clint tugged at Bruce's hand, pulling him closer. "Get into the bed with me," Clint said against his lips.

Bruce pulled away giving Clint a reproachful look. "I am _not_ having sex with you in the infirmary. This place is meant to be sanitary for a _reason_."

Clint rolled his eyes, tugging again at Bruce's hand. "I don't want sex. I wanna cuddle. Please?" He gave Bruce his best puppy eyes he could manage and Bruce crumbled with a sigh.

"Scooch over then," he said, making Clint grin as he moved over for the other man to climb in.

As soon as Bruce had laid down and was comfortable, Clint moved closer, curling up into Bruce's side like a cat and rested his head on his shoulder. "You're so warm," Clint murmured softly, eyelids drooping already. He must have been more exhausted then he realised.

Bruce smiled, placing an arm around Clint. They laid there, just listening to each other breathe, not saying a word as they let the comfortable silence wash over them.

The next time Bruce glanced at Clint, the archer was fast asleep, eyes closed and his breathing even. He leaned over, kissing Clint's forehead, hand on his chest.

Bruce could feel Clint's heart beating in his chest against Bruce's hand as if it were his own.


End file.
